The Plan
by PuckleberryGeek
Summary: Rachel and Puck run into each other at Starbucks one day, but is it really accidental Puck? We think not. Puckleberry goodness! Just a little oneshot:) Rated T just for a few of Puck's language choices.


_A.N: I should really stop writing new things when I've got loads to finish, but I can't help it. Seriously, it's like my brain screams these ideas for one-shots and I just can't help it! Please don't hate me!:'(_

* * *

As Rachel was standing in line at Starbucks on her first day off in two months, waiting to order her daily 'grande caffè mocha, no sugar, no whipped cream, extra dry, with half skim, half full milk' coffee fix and she was weighing up her options.

Here she was; twenty-three years old, living in New York, working her way up broadway, making a _huge_ name for herself, yet she wasn't happy.

Well, it wasn't like she was miserable. No, not at _all_. Sure, her start to her career had been a little rocky but it wasn't that bad.

She loved her job. What's not to love? Entertaining people every night, glorifying in the deafening applause, getting amazing reviews, forever receiving bunches of the most beautiful flowers from people who loved the amazing show she was a huge part of. It doesn't hurt that it also pays pretty well, too.

No, it wasn't her job that was the problem.

She just didn't understand how she was living in one of the most highly populated cities on earth, and she was still just kind of .. _L__onely._

It sounds stupid, right? You could say that she's always surrounded by people thanks to her profession, but do any of those people actually care for her?

Not only that, but her supposed _love life_ is a total dud; She hasn't had a serious relationship since high school.

Sure, she'd been on casual dates here and there, but never anything serious. Most of her friends by now had already met their significant others and were already planning their lives together with cute little babies and enormous sparkly wedding rings. They all have someone to go home to.

Not her though.

When she's performing she's having the time of her life, but then she goes home to an empty apartment and a cat she's pretty sure hates her.

She's standing there in the line waiting to order her coffee, mentally listing all the things wrong with her life when suddenly she feels something brush against her back. She'd turn around but today she really didn't have the energy and she's pretty sure that touch was accidental anyway. She carries on looking ahead until the same thing happened again, but this time a bit more forceful and now this person had their hand fully on the small of her back, sliding down towards her rear.

She smacked their hand away and was fully ready to turn round and give this incompetent person a lecture about personal space and keeping their hands to themselves when a familiar voice she hadn't heard in years whispered deeply into her ear;

"Hey Berry."

She twirled around in shock and as soon as she saw that famous Puckerman smirk slapped on his face, her face broke out into a beaming smile.

"Noah! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" She questioned excitedly.

"Oh, you know Berry. Couldn't stay in Lima forever." He said, now fully grinning at her.

So many questions were running through her mind at that moment that she wasn't really that sure on what to say. She took a moment to take him all in and she could honestly say he looked even better than he did back in highschool. His jaw was chiseled to perfection, his strong muscles were literally popping out of his white polo, he still had the mohawk but she secretly prefered him with it, all though she could never tell him that. The one thing which hadn't changed was those beautiful hazel eyes he had. She would always remember that when he looked at her, it was almost as if he could see into her soul with those piercing eyes.

"What, no hug for a good friend you haven't seen in years?" He smirked and held out his arms. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms round his neck while his settled around her waist after he easily caught her.

Just as they had hugged for around 10 seconds she suddenly remembered that they hadn't seen each other in five years, and what they must look like to others so she gently eased her way out of their embrace.

"Wow Noah, you look well! How are you?" She asked, still in shock of seeing him here. In her city.

"I'm good, I'm good. Just in need of a pick me up, was up late last night." He answered, rubbing his eyes. As she focused on his face she could see the dark circles around his eyes.

"Oh, late night party?" She assumed, raising an eyebrow.

"_Actually, _I'll have you know I was up last night studying _thank_ you very much." He stated with a smug look covering his face. When she looked confused, he decided to explain.

"Yeah, I'm actually studying right now to become a police officer. Just got to take one more exam and that will be the decider for my career." He laughed at the shocked look on her face.

"Oh Noah, that's wonderful!" She managed breathlessly, finally finding the words to say.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He grinned back.

She rolled her eyes and replied "More than just '_pretty cool' _Noah, it's amazing! Well done, I'm so proud of you!" Then she leapt up again and gave him an even bigger hug than before, this time not caring what they looked like to all the others. He bent his neck so he could bury his head into her shoulder while she placed her hand on the back of his neck where his mohawk ended.

When they finally let go it was Rachel's turn to order. She stepped up to the counter and when it came time to pay, Puck automatically placed the money on the counter before Rachel even had time to get out her purse.

"Noah, I don't expe-"

"Hey, I want to. It's the least I can do." He expressed, smiling tenderly at her as the barista took the money.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" She asked questioningly, but still smiling at him.

"Because seeing you just now has made my whole week." He answered with a wink and a sly smile. Rachel blushed and looked down to the floor.

"Here you go madam, have a nice day now." The older woman barista said placing her coffee on the counter, while slyly gesturing between her and Puck. She just smiled shyly, took her drink and went to sit at a table. Soon Puck came and joined her with his own cup of plain black coffee and within a minute the two were in deep conversation. They talked about everything and anything.

Before they knew it, hours had passed and it was almost nearly 7pm.

"You know, you still haven't told me why you came to New York." Rachel pressed, earnestly.

"You really want to know?" He teased, knowing full well that's a question she's been trying to ask all afternoon, one that he's been putting off.

"No, I don't.. _Yes_ Noah, I _really_ want to know." She said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Really? Because I don't think you do.." He raised both his eyebrows, daringly.

"I _do _Noah! _Pleeeeaaaasssseeee!_" She whined with a pout.

"Okay, okay-" He laughed "-So basically, I got bored with just bumming 'round Lima, ruining my chances of ever being successful so I made a list of all things I wanted to do in life. One of the main things was to become a police officer. So I thought 'Why not NY?'.. So here I am. I threw my stuff into my truck, got all my savings together, told my mom and sister, and then left." He finished, again laughing at the look on Rachel's face.

"You just left? That same day?" She asked, amazed.

"Yep, never looked back."

"And that's the only reason? You drove 536 miles just to become a police officer in New York?" She asked, not believing for one second that it was the only reason.

"Yep." He said, popping the 'P' playing with his coffee cup.

"Okay then.. So where's this list now?" She asked with pretend innocence.

"Ah, well that is for _me_ to know and _you_ to find out, my hot little Jewish American Princess." He laughed.

"Oh god, I had hoped that nickname ran out in high school." She cringed.

"Nope, you'll always be my hot litt-"

"Yeah yeah, you've already said it once, no need for it again.-" She pouted. "-Anyway I better get home, it's getting late. It was wonderful seeing you again Noah." She smiled warmly as she got up and put on her warm coat.

"Yeah, it was awesome.. Urm listen, would you wanna meet up tomorrow sometime?" He asked, also standing but nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh Noah, that would be lovely. What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I was thinking we could go to this great new restaurant on third, I heard it's really classy and shi-stuff." He smiled sheepishly.

"Really Noah? I didn't think you liked all that?" She asked.

"I don't really but you, _my lady, _deserve it." He said, taking one of her hands in his and placing a soft kiss on the back, sending her a cheeky smile.

Blushing _again, _she answered "That's sweet Noah, but I would rather you be comfortable as well as me. Wouldn't you rather go to somewhere like.. Ah! I've got just the place! It's the cutest diner down near my place. It's got amazing food, amazing owners and it's cheaper than some snobby restaurant where the waiter looks at you like scum for ordering beer rather than a fancy bottle of wine." She grumbled, cursing the imaginary waiter.

Puck's jaw hit the ground.

"Berry?"

"Yes?"

".. Did you get abducted by aliens when you came to New York?"

"Um, I don't think so Noah." She replied laughing.

"Think about it, it happens."

"No Noah, I did not get abducted by aliens when I came to New York, I promise. I'm still the old Rachel, just.. Updated, I guess." She replied solemnly, but with a grin on her face.

He eyed her suspiciously, then let out a laugh and the serious look dropped from his face.

"Berry, you're my kind of woman." He said, and put his arm around her shoulders while she giggled.

"Good to know" She winked.

After that, she got a napkin and pulled a pen from her pocket and wrote out her address and phone number. She gave it to him and said to him "Pick me up at 7." She hesitated, then she leaned up and to place a kiss on his cheek, but Puck was quicker and moved his head to the side so their lips touched.

For Rachel, it was fireworks and everything she ever thought it would be. (She's kind of been in love with him since fifth grade)

For Puck, it was firebombs and everything he always knew it would be. (He's been totally and utterly in love with her since preschool) .. (Although he'd never tell anyone that because feelings talk is for pussies)

"See you tomorrow, Noah." She said as the kiss ended. (_She was blushing again, scoreeee..) _

The bell attached to the door rang as she opened it to leave. She stopped midway out of the door and turned to wave.

He waved back dumbly, still getting over that kiss.

She just giggled and walked out.

As soon as she was gone he smiled to himself, put the written-on napkin into his left pocket and then swapped pockets and pulled something out of his right pocket.

He read it to himself for what seemed like the 500th time, crumpled it up and put it back in his pocket.

On the now _overly_ crumpled piece of paper, it said;

_The Plan_

_- Go to New York._

_- Get studying._

_- Become a Police Officer._

_- Find Rachel Berry and take her on a date. _

_- Make her yours. (And don't screw it up this time around, fucktard!)_

-The End-


End file.
